


Hungry

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [185]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People didn't join the Rebellion for the food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

“Hobbie, I’m hungry.” Wes whined, pouting a little as he sat at their regular table in the mess hall. He glanced around the room hoping that he hadn’t been overheard. “I know, you don’t have to say it.”

Hobbie shook his head, “You know there are times when I wonder what life would have been like if I hadn’t defected from the Empire.”

Wes gave him a dirty look, “Why, because you might actually have something edible to eat right now?”

“It is a thought, though my kind of reasoning was more like this; no matter how the food was over there, it wouldn’t make up for the horrible things I would have been ordered to do. So I might be starving here, but at least I can sleep at night.”

“Sleep? You can sleep on those bunks we have?” Wes laughed, dodging Hobbie’s hand. “You know, I should really teach you to throw a decent punch one day. Whatever they taught you at the Academy isn’t working for you, and I might need you to actually connect one day. My life could depend on it.”

Hobbie snorted, “Did you ever think that maybe I don’t really want to hit you, and that it is just a gesture to express myself?”

“Hobbie, don’t make me think. I’m too hungry to think and we won’t be getting any supplies for another two days. My brain doesn’t like this protein paste in a tube.” He gestured with the tube of food that had been passed to him by the mess staff. “I keep feeling like I should be cleaning my teeth with it instead.”

“That isn’t a bad idea. Maybe it would work better than that tube of paste they gave us last cycle.” Hobbie uncapped his own protein tube and started spreading some of the contents on a cracker, as Wedge joined them at the table. “Wedge, this is the end. Wes and I are going pirate to liberate some food.”

Wedge dropped his own tray, with crackers and the tube of protein paste, on the table. “Good, I think I might join your crew. Can we start today?”


End file.
